


Daniel and Invisible Jack

by Rosie012



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie012/pseuds/Rosie012





	Daniel and Invisible Jack

  
This is the real reason why Jack decided to become visible again after his fun accident that we learned about in episode 200. This story was originally posted at Area 52 and now has some polishing and pictures.

  
**Daniel and Invisible Jack**

There are also

#### Word and a PDF

versions available.

The Word document with some pictures is available for download here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/?0kye271hgxnnlc6>

The PDF document with some pictures is available for download here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/?aar5qpxhoqeok77>

  


**Daniel And Invisible Jack**

  
by Rosie

  
Daniel felt the swish of air just before the hand brushed across his crotch.

"Jack!" His angry complaint flew out of him before he could stop it.

He scrunched up his neck pretending that it was there that his body had just been invaded, in public, in Sam's lab, in front of Sam and Teal'c.

The downward look of unease on Sam's face, and Teal'c's barely there smugness made him worry that he hadn't fooled them. The neck movement must have been a little too slow.

The heat from Jack's body was all along his right side and puffs of exhaled air ruffled his hair. The man was standing that close.

"Sir," Sam began again, "you need to be reasonable. While we haven't found any negative physical side effects that will harm you yet..."

"We've been over this," Jack interrupted her impatiently, a little too loudly. Daniel's eardrum was now aching. He clenched his fist as Jack's finger trailed up his spine, stopping only when Teal'c moved toward them. It was uncanny how that man seemed to know just where Jack was, despite his invisibility. It must be warrior's instinct, Daniel thought, or an incredible sense of smell.

Daniel felt a bit self conscious as Teal'c, arms behind his back, seemed to be looking right at him, until he realized just how accurately the ex-first prime was able to determine where his invisible commander was.

"This is no way to live, O'Neill. As you can see, infiltration won't always be as successful as you might hope." Daniel had to suppress a snicker as Teal'c elaborately sniffed the air before continuing. "You will only disappoint those who matter to you most."

A slight smile was directed his way. Daniel was sure of it. He stared back blankly, blinking at the regal bow of Teal’c’s head. He remained still while he watched his friend turn and leave the room, so quietly not one sound was heard from his boots on the concrete.

"I need some coffee," Sam said. "How about you Daniel?"

But Daniel felt the warm fingers moving on his spine again, and decided coffee wasn't what was on his mind.

"No thanks, Sam. I think I'm going to pick up a few things from my office and head home."

"OK," she said. "Sir? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Nooooo," O'Neill drawled out. "I'll just tag along with Daniel here and see what develops."

"Uh, Sir," she said a little reluctantly, "you do remember that you are confined to base?"

"Right," he said with a preoccupied voice, "I'll go see Hammond. He should trust me in Daniel's custody."

They both heard the complacency in his voice and knew he was probably right.

"Good luck, Sir." Sam said. And to Daniel she mouth a resigned "you too."

"Hey," Jack harrumphed, "I heard that."

"Heard what, Sir," she said heading out the door for coffee and Jello.

Then she was gone and Daniel felt himself engulfed in two groping arms with probing fingers. Lips were all over the back of his neck and in his hair, and Jack was pressed up against him along his back, walking him toward the table. Daniel had a sudden vision of being shoved down over Sam's worktable so he gathered his wits and shoved back.

"Jack!" He hissed as loud as he dared. "I'm not invisible. Remember? Let go of me."

He turned around facing Jack, and hoped he was looking at his face. This was too strange. His eye's needed to focus on something and he found an object on the wall beyond where he assumed Jack was.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Jack asked gently while running his hand down the cheek of his very secret love. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"Something we shouldn't be doing here," Daniel answered through clenched teeth as he moved away from Jack, pacing to release the frustration building up.

"Look at the table." The command came from several feet away, and he turned to see his papers and coffee mug lifting into the air. "I just thought you might want these before we went back to your office."

Daniel could picture the look of amusement on Jack's face and, with his hands on his hips he hung his head in defeat. He'd panicked and he shouldn't have. This situation was unnerving.

He missed Jack's eyes.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him and felt the subtle movements of air. A hint of the scent of Jack's aftershave preceded the weight of a hand on his shoulder and heard his favorite Jack voice tenderly say, "Common', let's go."

With a sigh, and Jack's hand at the small of his back, they walked together to his office. Jack was very close, his body brushing against him and that hand caressing his back the whole way to the office. Daniel wondered if anyone should look close enough would they see the shifting ripples of fabric.

Daniel had to smile when he realized he did love walking these deep hallways with Jack’s hidden hands touching him where they shouldn’t. He relaxed a little, for now, to enjoy a rare delight inside the SGC.

"You know you can't stay this way." He spoke quietly to his partner as they walked to the elevator.

"Maybe not, but I can enjoy it for a while."

"Yeaaaahhh," Daniel drawled out in a long breath as he slightly slowed his step so that Jack bumped into him and the hand at his back pressed in with more force. "I suppose we can enjoy it for a little while." His head dropped to hide the smile that was part bashful and part snicker from anyone else in the hall that might be there to see.

"Well," Daniel began, "you go see Hammond, I'll be there in a minute. Then we'll go home.

-2-

"Now, that was fun!"

Daniel watched the grocery bags bobbing through the air from the doorway into the kitchen. It had been one thing to let Jack have playtime in the grocery store, but here in Jack's neighborhood, Daniel had insisted on being the one to carry the bags to the door. Jack still had to live here after this was all over and there had been enough for the neighbors to talk about over the years.

"Yes it was," he called out to his errant lover. He grinned, thinking back on the vegetables that had been switched in people's baskets, the faces of the strangers looking around wondering who had just said hello to them, or the kid bagging who couldn't remember filling quite that many so quickly.

He pulled himself out of his daydream and called out, "I'm going back to the car for the rest of the groceries. Please, stay inside." He turned to leave, but stopped when he got no answer.

"Jack...," Daniel, hollered again, now with the frustration of a parent of an eight year old who never listened.

"Jack," he found himself hissing in frustration again until he suddenly heard the toilet flush from down the hall. Shaking his head he hurried out to the car to grab the last couple of bags waiting to be brought in.

Seeing the door open on its own, Daniel was amused at himself that he hadn't been startled by it. He stretched his arms out and handed the bags to the air, felt them taken, and watched them walked into the kitchen just like the previous ones had been. Moving to the doorway, he leaned against the jamb and with his hands in his pockets he saw one thing after another rise up and float to a cabinet or to the refrigerator.

When an open bottle floated toward him he laughed, and kept on laughing even after wet lips and breath that tasted like beer closed over his mouth. He reached blindly toward the countertop just inside the doorway to put his bottle down. A body he couldn't see, but could hear and smell and feel, oh yes feel every contour of, pressed him up against the doorjamb.

Jack's lips moved to his neck and he was being licked and kissed with a wonderful intensity. Daniel reached his hands up to where he knew Jack's head had to be and wove his hands through the silvery hair, feeling the curve of his scalp.

He didn't know what to do with his eyes so he shut them. He ran his hands down out of his lover's hair to his neck. Jack's lips returned to his and their groins and stomachs ground into each other. Daniel let his thumbs touch the corners of their lips and slip inside. He heard Jack moan his desire before a tongue flicked out and Daniel felt a wet lick on the pad of his finger.

Daniel hummed his amusement and continued mapping his lover's body moving his hands to Jack's shoulders, down his arms then to his back and shoulder blades. He heard Jack's little moans, his huffs of air from his mouth, the rustle of their clothes as their bodies moved against each other. All this filled his ears like they never had before. His dick was hot and he adjusted his stance to pull Jack harder against him. He opened his eyes to give Jack a leer and saw cabinets. The loss was so startling that his body went lax and he started to shrink.

"Jack...," he gasped, startled. "Jack, I can't see ..."

Suddenly he was whirled around and grabbed from behind. "It's okay, Daniel. Close your eyes." Daniel was relieved that Jack had taken control, while he recovered. His eyes shut again, he breathed in Jack's scent and let himself be maneuvered down the hallway to the bedroom.

Just before Jack would have tumbled them onto the bed he said, "wait," and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head.

"Good idea," Jack said breathlessly and Daniel heard more rustling as clothing was undone. Where it landed he didn't know. The clothes Jack had been wearing at the time he became invisible had suffered the same fate. He had insisted on wearing only these clothes ever since.

Just as Daniel stepped out of his pants and underwear he felt himself tackled onto the bed where he landed face down, with the weight of his beloved pressing him into the quilt. He shimmied his ass as best he could, and then tried to rise up on his elbows.

"Shouldn't we take the quilt off the bed first?" Daniel asked with a grunt and a laugh. He was now feeling Jack's cock poking at his ass and his own was deliciously grinding into the nappy fabric below him.

"Fine!" Jack pretended to grump at the interruption and when he got up Daniel jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I think I'll take a shower."

"What for?" Jack asked.

Daniel didn't look back when he answered. "Not seeing you is unsettling. You're going to have to make up for this."

"Make up for it, huh." Jack said thoughtfully from where he sat on the bed.

"Yeah," Daniel said with quiet satisfaction. "You're going to have to make this really good, Jack. Really good. So good, I forget that I can't see you."

"Uh huh. Which requires you taking a shower?"

"Yep. Be right back." He didn't try to hide the smirk as he drifted through the bathroom door.

-3-

Daniel sauntered back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and looked at their bed. He saw indentations in the mattress and strange shadows in the bedding that moved with the shifting furrows where Jack's foot must be drifting back and forth.

He stood just inside the doorway, thoughtfully watching the swerving shadows, thinking about being touched by the heat of invisible skin. Slowly he reached up to remove his glasses.

"While you're removing things, Daniel, drop the towel." He heard Jack's command from across the room. A small grin touched his face, and he finally accepted how he was going to have to do this.

The towel fell to the ground and he dropped his glasses on top of it. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of Jack's breathing and movements on the bed.

An entire minute passed with him standing and feeling the air currents move across his skin, prickling his nipples until they stood out from his chest. The wind outside blew something against the side of the house. A twig maybe, that was small enough to be picked up by the evening breeze. He shivered still listening to Jack's foot moving on the cotton and waited. Finally his lover's desire grew restless and watching wasn't enough.

"Get your butt over here, Daniel." The second command came just as he had expected and he grinned wide when he answered.

"I can't Jack. I'm blind. Can't see you. Can't see a thing. You'll have to come get me and lead me to the bed."

He heard the shifting of bedsprings, while Jack said, "Is that right, Danny Boy. I'm on my way."

Jack wasn't quick. He could tell by the slow creeks of the wood floor. The air hardly moved at all when Jack reached him, but Daniel could feel the heat of his lover’s body before hands ever lay against his chest.

Jack’s palms then slid slowly down making sure to rub Daniel’s erect nipples on their way. Once those palms were flat against Daniel’s thighs Jack inched closer until the hair on his body tickled Daniel from his groin to his neck.

A light kiss and then Daniel felt sparks of pleasure burn his belly as Jack’s fingers turned to curve around his balls and take his cock in hand. The delicious weight of lips pressing in harder surprised Daniel and he groaned. His mouth opened wide and his arms wrapped tightly around Jack's shoulders. His breathing quickened, his heart beat fast in his chest and he could feel Jack's chest hair rolling against him now.

Jack squeezed and held him tight; turning him where they stood and Daniel felt himself nimbly backed to the bed. He wanted to feel safe in Jack’s arms but he forced himself to keep his eyes shut and felt clumsy on the march across the room. His heart raced in panic when he blindly had his feet knocked out from under him, but he pushed it away and didn't open his eyes.

"Is that anyway to treat a blind person," he gently chastised, while placing his foot flat on the bed.

"You're not blind," Jack growled from wherever he was standing.

“Can’t see you. Might as well be.” Daniel put his other foot flat on the bed and pushed himself farther up.

“Open your eyes,” Jack asked quietly.

“Don’t think so,” Daniel sighed and moved his legs farther apart when Jack ran hands down his inner thighs as he climbed on the bed.

“Won’t see ’em now anyway,” Jack said, and licked lightly at the crease between Daniel’s leg and penis. Daniel felt his legs pushed enough to raise his hips up high and hissed when Jack swallowed one ball, then the other, gently swirling them with his tongue. Once his lover had nibbled and licked his way back to the puckered hole a panting Daniel had the fisted sheets nearly pulled off the mattress corners.

Jack let go. Daniel cried out, his cock already throbbing and they had only just started.

He felt his legs lowered and the bed fluctuate as a warm body shifted up his. Daniel jerked, startled when Jack was kissing him again and he felt bad. So lost in the pulsing of his cock he hadn’t stayed fully aware of Jack’s location. He hoped he hid it and rolled into his lover’s arms throwing a leg over Jack’s muscled hip.

“Gonna make it good for you Danny,” Jack whispered in that tender voice this time deep with lust added. Then Daniel felt kisses and licks and bites everywhere. Jack was like a whirling dervish and Daniel squirmed, immersed in the sensations.

Air from Jack’s nose puffed unevenly tickling Daniel’s skin. Gasps changed to moans and his foot pushed him up into Jack enough to grind his cock into him. With his eye's clenched tight, Daniel moved in tiny motions from head to toe, his hand stroking Jack's hair, his hips twisting and grinding. He felt the strength in Jack's hands on his sides, holding him tightly in place so that he couldn't move far. But there was strength there in his own hips and thighs with the never-ending pushes upward.

“Move over a little?” Jack asked.

"I am blind," Daniel replied. “You’ll have to help me so I don’t fall off the bed.”

“Sure, Danny,” Jack chuckled and helped Daniel move more toward the middle of the bed. The weave of the cotton sheets brushed along his back and he felt his ass enjoyably contract when he lifted and heaved.

"Blind as a bat." Daniel reiterated.

"Bats aren't blind, babe. You should know that, being an Egyptologist."

"Aaaaah," Daniel sighed, "guano. And to think you took me away from all that."

"And now you have an exciting life exploring other planets."

"Dodging death rays from Goa'uld..."

"Finding ancient artifacts ..."

"That make my lover invisible..."

The bed rocked while Jack moved between his legs and settled his hands on Daniels hips.

"Not many people live to say they've been sucked dry by the invisible man." Jack said.

"Not dry, not yet," Daniel challenged.

Jack chuckled, and then sank his mouth around Daniel's cock causing Daniel to yelp in surprise.

"Holy crap," he groaned, "oh god. Warn a guy." Jack sucked in and slid up. Daniel panted like a desperate man. Again and again Jack slid down and sucked up until Daniels heel was pounding into the flesh of Jack's ass and his moans filled the house.

Suddenly as fast as it had started it stopped, and Daniel lay panting on the bed.

"Not again," Daniel sounded horrified.

Jack chuckled.

He was being bounced on a shifting mattress as Jack moved. He wasn't aware enough to follow so it wasn't until Jack pulled him close to him and he felt his breath on his face that he knew Jack now lie alongside him.

“Talk to me,” Daniel whispered to his lover.

"Why?"

"I can't see you. Let me hear you."

"I'm going to kiss you." Jack spoke in a low, rumbly voice. He continued telling Daniel what he was going to do just before he did it. Daniel knew where Jack was by his voice and the feel of lips and limbs on his body. As for himself, sex in the dark wasn't a new thing. Now at least, he knew what to do and as long as he kept his eyes shut he could forget that when his head was turned to the side he wouldn't see the fine hairs on Jack's arm. Another view would not show Jack's ball sac hanging down swaying, begging for his hand or his tongue to take it.

When finally he found his face in Jack's groin he used his nose, sniffing while it sank into hair and creases of skin. If he couldn't see Jack's balls then his nose could bury itself between them, feeling the loose skin suddenly prickling with goose bumps as his tongue lapped at them like a cat. His hands found the smooth skin of Jack's inner thighs to caress, until he pushed them up. His nose bumped behind the balls and his tongue shot out again, this time like a slippery snake stretching farther down while Jack groaned through clenched teeth. Jack's sounds and taste and smell made Daniel hotter and harder. He wanted his lover's cock in his mouth. Letting Jack's feet down to the bed, his nose and tongue sniffed and licked their way to find the base, which he then followed up till he could swallow it down. Jack’s was stiff and had such a long cock. And he was too swollen, too close to coming.

Hands were suddenly pushing at his head, shoving him away. "Stop, want to be able to fuck you." Jack gasped and pushed Daniel off of him. In his scramble to get a little away Daniel got smacked in the face by the invisible cock. He firmly turned his grin into an offended grimace while Jack snickered.

"Turn over," Jack asked, taking hold of his hips and helping him roll. "Up, knees."

And then Daniel felt nothing but Jack's tongue on his hole. Swiping down each side, swirl around in a circle, the tip trying to breach him. Now he was lost in sensation again, moaning and crying out. One hand over his head in his own hair, the other fisted in the sheets, his eye's clenched tightly shut. He didn't need to remind himself to keep them that way now.

"Oh God." Jack's tongue was deeper, now out and wet and licking again and again until Daniel's foot started banging along with his fist and his moans had risen to a continuous groan rising, rising, louder and louder. Just before it broke into a wail, Jack stopped. Daniel knew the hairs on his ass were standing on end and loved the feel of Jack's hands soothing over the globes from where he displayed himself openly to his lover. He didn't need to see Jack to enjoy this. Then the kisses came, all around his ass, calming him, but a finger or a sudden lick at his hole kept him from calming too much.

Jack knew. He always knew, invisible or not. When Daniel was ready he felt the bed shifting once again, and the sudden cold around his bare ass that was jutting up into the swirling air currents. Soon the bed dipped, though he was more startled than he wanted to admit. He was surprised to think how much he relied on seeing shadows to know where his lover was. With the lights on, even with his eyes closed, he was aware of large shifting shadows, but there were none of Jack. If the lube had been in a drawer, then he'd have heard it being opened. It must have been on top of the nightstand and Jack must have been very quiet.

"Don't forget to talk to me," he asked. Suddenly he wanted the words again. He needed the connection.

"I'm climbing behind you." Jack started up again in the same soft low voice. "How are you? Knees?"

"I'm good." Daniel smiled. He lifted his head from the bed and used his arms to push his ass back toward Jack, more exposed than he had been, now.

"Don't beg, Danny. It's not dignified." Jack teased.

Daniel snorted and wagged his ass back and forth.

"That's not begging, that's taunting. You should know the difference."

The fact that he managed to sound so disdainful despite his position on the bed made Jack laugh out loud.

"Lube, babe," Jack said still grinning. Daniel felt an entirely solid invisible finger enter him, and it was good. He wiggled his ass some more and pushed back.

Yeah, he thought to himself. He'd managed to find the right way to play this. He was relaxed.

"Not enough," he sighed, and tightened his own muscle around Jack's finger as it withdrew.

"OK, more lube and two fingers," Jack said much lower this time. Daniel could feel the fingers searching for his gland while Jack kissed and nipped at his ass cheeks again. Daniel jerked and groaned when his gland was stroked and his head when back down, onto his hand. "Oooooohhh..." He moaned while Jack stroked over and over.

"Daniel," Jack whispered in a strained voice.

"Jack," he tightly whispered back.

"I'm going in now." Jack sounded desperate.

"Good," Daniel replied breathlessly. "That's good."

"Forgot..." Jack said quickly, and Daniel felt lube suddenly slopped around his own cock from Jack, whose arm had slipped between his legs.

"Um, yeah, ok." Daniel didn't say anymore.

The next moment he felt Jack's cock at his hole, and he let him in.

Full. Entirely filled, and Jack's hot chest curled over his back, arms stretched over his shoulders. If he could see, if Jack wasn't invisible, he could turn his head and see his fingers hanging next to his head. He clenched his eyes shut tighter and shifted his knees making Jack gasp when his cheeks twitched with the movement. With a small grin he rose up on his elbows and circled his hips. Jack eased up off his back and Daniel felt palms encircling his rump. Fingers curled around his hips, giving Jack the impression that he was going to have some control.

Daniel moved. Rocking forward and back he rode Jack's cock on his hands and knees while Jack gripped his hips and tried to match the rhythm.

"Shift, shift," Daniel begged. His leg was brushed by Jack's knee. He held still, feeling the girth of Jack's cock inside him, twitching and moving. More skin teased his thigh again and he groaned with a little frustration, until Jack found the spot. Then he yelped and swayed his hips with Jack, just so, a couple of turns, keening with pleasure. They moved together rolling and pulsing and wailing like wind in a storm.

Daniel let Jack take over at his ass and felt quick small pounding movements in and out begin while he reached for his own dick and jerked himself off.

“Fuck, oh fuck…” Daniel’s mouth begged. Jack growled like a panther and slapped Daniel’s ass. Daniel shot all over the sheets crying out a long “fuuuuccckkkk.” His hand slid slowly over his cock a few more times and he tightened his ass and heard Jacks answering cry.

Daniel felt his body thrum with the post orgasmic glow of someone who has been well fucked by someone who loves him more than anyone else in the universe. He flopped bonelessly on his back.

"Hmmmm," he hummed his pleasure when his lover's palm caressed his cheek and he said his name, "Jack," in that way that says, that was so good, and, I love you, all at once.

He turned on his side, feeling fingertips slide into his hair and massage his scalp. He opened his eyes only to see himself in the mirror above the dresser across the room.

Jack's palm stopped moving at just the moment that Daniel knew his own face fell from bliss to disappointment. His eyes pinched closed and he fell onto his back, Jack's hand on his chest.

"I miss your eyes," he finally said, very quietly.

"I know.” Jack sighed. “I miss yours too.”

Daniel could swear he heard him swipe his hand over his face.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it tomorrow," Jack promised and snuggled close to Daniel so they could fall asleep.

-4-

The next day as the team members gathered in Carter’s lab Daniel found himself standing with his hands in his pockets frowning and trying not to twitch. Jack's hand was rubbing his ass, reminding him of their night together while Daniel tried desperately to think about anything else here in front of their friends.

"Sir," Sam began, "as I was saying yesterday..."

"Right, consequences," Jack interrupted her. "Good point, Carter. Let's do it."

Sam got that puzzled look on her face that always amused Daniel. "Did I just convince you sir?" She asked with a quirky jerk of her head.

"Yep. I'm convinced. What do we do?"

"OK." Sam was back on firm ground now, and began to explain. Daniel knew Jack was listening attentively as the hand on his ass slowed and finely dropped away.

He sighed quietly, looking down at his feet and missing the annoyance already. Then he thought of seeing those loving brown eye's in bed tonight and perked up all over.


End file.
